Titan Super Broly-Destroyah
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: Three Titans, separated and brought back together by fate, will battle to decide the fate of Earth. A parody of my favorite overall Dragon Ball movie.
1. Cast List

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of either Dragon Ball Super or Godzilla, only the story. Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and Godzilla belongs to Toho and Legendary Studios. I'm hoping to correctly assign the right Titans to the right DBS characters. Let me know if you think different. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** You can also call it Titan Super Destroyah if you want. I was conflicted about the title.

\\_|_/

**Titan Super Broly/Destroyah Cast List**

**Cast:**

Goku **–** Xenilla

Vegeta **– **Monster X

Broly **–** Destroyah

Cheelai **– **Quazecoatal (From GTS)

Lemo **–** Crackler (From GTS)

Frieza **– **Bagan

Paragus **– **King Caesar

King Vegeta **– **King Ghidorah

Bardock **– **Legendary Godzilla/Dagon

Gine **– **Legendary Godzilla/Atoma

Bulma **– **Mothra

Beerus **–** Kong

Whis **– **Jet Jaguar

Piccolo **– **Kiryu

King Cold **–** Chameleon (From GTS)

Nappa **–** Titanosaurus

Raditz **–** Shin Godzilla

Kikono **–** Orga

Berry Blue **– **Megagurius

Trunks **– **Gigan

Goten **– **Godzilla Jr.

Mai **–** Female MUTO

Pilaf **–** Minilla

Shu **–** Male MUTO

Beets **– **Gabara

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Though I have chosen these Titans, mutations and kaiju as the lead cast, do let me know if you think differently about it. I will take it into consideration.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from either franchise. The story and moves of Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and the characters of Godzilla belongs to Toho, Tristar and Legendary Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** I might do a few things that are a little different to the main story. Also, I plan to put the DBS Broly track.

\\_|_/

**Chapter One: Forty-One Years Ago**

(Cue **Birth of Frieza's Army** track)

It was a rather calm day as a large black and white ship with yellow windows soon had a planet in its sights. It quickly made its way towards the world known as Planet Vegeta. This was not just any planet, but the home to its own species of Titans. The creatures inside the ship were also an assortment of Titans, but not in any way like those on the planet below them. The leader smirked as was most of the other Titans of the ship. The lead Titan on the ship was of green skin color, his head like an oversized pair of pincers with a third tusk and his mouth was located within a hole in his armor. The Titans that surrounded him had the same type of armor though a few designs were different for some of them. The ship quickly approached the planet with a few smaller ships surrounding it. The ships came down from the stars like meteors. The Titans on Planet Vegeta all looked up to the incoming arrivals, even a female Godzillasaur with a butcher's knife as she looked up with a gasp. Soon they all entered the atmosphere and some of the Titans from within the ship flew from the ships as they made their way across the surface. All of the incoming alien Titans had smirks on their faces as they came closer. The ship flew close to one of the buildings and crashed through a pillar. While the ship itself was undamaged, the pillar fell to the ground. One of the planet's Titans grumbled, "Darn it!" Then shouting to the ship, "Watch where you're flying!"

They were soon flying over a lake of some sort as they neared the palace to this world's Titans. Then shooting up, the ship came by the castle of the ruler of Planet Vegeta. Inside, the castle was in a state of motion as everyone began muttering about the arrivals. One Titan walked into the room, bowed to his king and informed, "The great King Chameleon has now arrived your Majesty!"

The King of Planet Vegeta's Titans was a golden, three-headed Hydra that went by the name of King Ghidorah. Each head had its own consciousness, but all three were able to come to quick decisions together. All three head's clenched their teeth from this arrival. King Ghidorah's brow furrowed as the middle head growled, "I'd say that's pretty obvious."

"Yes, thanks for that little tidbit." The right head snarked. And the left head finished by saying, "Captain Obvious."

The Titan remained bowed before looking to the window with a light scowl. A lion Titan that went by the name of Caesar felt a little nervous as the ships continued to pass by. The ship soon ascended up to the landing platform as two Titans dropped from the sky. Next to land were a quintet of fighters before they struck a pose. The majority of the arrivals were soon standing before the man ship. King Ghidorah and his main counsel soon joined the other Titans on the platform to greet their guests. The main door to the ship opened up to let the leader of the arrivals come forth. Once the door was down, the escalator mechanism activated and King Chameleon along with a creature with a hunched back, green skin, fangs protruding from his mouth and a large hole in his left shoulder named Orga. The next two to come down on the ramp was a more predatory looking dragonfly with large claws and a stinger on her tail named Megagurius, and behind her was Lord Bagan, a creature who had three horns protruding from his head and long bone structures coming from his shoulders and was riding in a hover chair. The young prince looked to what lay before him and narrowed his eyes with a, "Hmm."

Lord Bagan floated out of his hover chair and landed on the platform as the two sides looked to each other.

"It's been a long time, King Ghidorah." King Chameleon said while raising his arms. Deciding to give a greeting from one king to another King Ghidorah raised his right wing and said with a smile, "It's an honor to have you here," He extended it to the visiting royal, "Great King Chameleon."

When King Chameleon didn't take it, King Ghidorah lowered his wing. King Chameleon looked down to his son and introduced, "This is my son, Bagan." Then he said to Bagan, "Bagan, meet the Titan king of Planet Vegeta."

Bagan took a step forward before looking to King Ghidorah. The three-headed Hydra took a step back before saying, "Oh, yes. It's a pleasure to meet you…" He dropped to one knee to bow to the prince as he added, "Lord Bagan. Welcome."

The other Titans of Planet Vegeta followed their king's lead and bowed to the prince as well. Lord Bagan leaned forward and said with a smirk, "I believe that you'll find that the pleasure is all mine."

King Chameleon chuckled to his son's words. But King Ghidorah's eyes, all six of them slightly twitched as he then looked up to the young prince with a glare while sweat ran down his head. But he was cut off guard when he heard King Chameleon say, "Anyway…" King Ghidorah lifted all three of his heads as his superior then said, "I'll get straight to the point."

King Chameleon had a satisfied smile as he looked about to the Titans of Planet Vegeta and announced, "I'm retiring. Effective immediately. Which means…" He looked to Bagan and placed a hand on the smaller Titan's back, "Bagan here will be your commanding officer."

Lord Bagan only closed his eyes and turned his head away as if he had mixed feelings. King Chameleon then said as all of the Titans under his command had smirks, "Which means the Chameleon Force has become the Bagan Force."

(End of track)

"Ah." King Ghidorah's left head uttered before the right asked, "Does that mean?"

"Nothing's changing." King Chameleon said, shooting down any ideas that King Ghidorah might have had. Then Bagan's father then stated, "The Titans of Planet Vegeta will simply continue to serve us by following Bagan's orders." Then Bagan's eyes opened when his father added, "I suppose I should warn you of one difference: you'll find that my son has a short temper and is even more cold hearted than I am."

Lord Bagan brushed his father's hand off of his shoulder before addressing the Titans of Planet Vegeta. With a laugh he said, "Hello, monkeys. I have such high expectations for you." He placed a finger against his chin before leaning in closer as he added, "For your sakes, I hope you live up to them."

(Cue **Ruled by Frieza** track)

All three of King Ghidorah's heads gasped before their eyes fell away from Lord Bagan. Lord Bagan then said, "To commemorate my raise to power, I've brought along new combat items to aid you in your servitude." A fighter brought a briefcase up to Lord Bagan and opened it to reveal six small devices with visors on them. Lord Bagan then explained, "These devices are called scouters." Taking one out he then said, "They're far more compact and powerful than the sadly outdated surveillance scopes that you've been using."

Placing the scouter on his head right around where his ear would be he also added, "They also function as communicators." When it clicked on with a hiss Lord Bagan then pressed the button behind the visor to activate, "The display should be familiar."

The scouter began showing numbers and detecting power levels all about while making rapid beeping noises as he said, "They show your targets position and battle power just as the older scopes used to, uh…" He stopped when the scouter showed a few targets, "Oh dear."

Then looking about the castle the scouter picked up a few Titans with high battle powers and could even tell that some of them were armed. Lord Bagan then said, "It appears that a number of Titans currently have weapons trained on us."

King Ghidorah looked surprised to have been caught, having planned to try and eliminate King Chameleon and his entire band, but the scouters had blown the plan out the window. The golden hydra looked down as Bagan used the scouter to glimpse at one of the Titans, "Let's see, the Titan hiding in that tower has a battle power of two thousand." Though thinking otherwise, the small Titan still commended, "That's quite an impressive number."

Then pointing a finger at the spot, Lord Bagan fired a **Death Beam** at the power level. The Titan inside with his eye to the scope widened as the beam came at him and destroyed the entire room. Everyone on the platform gasped as the entire section of the castle had been completely destroyed. Bagan then pointed at another target and fired another **Death Beam** at that Titan. He repeated the process about two more times before firing on the last target. The surveillance scope read danger to the sniper before they to were annihilated. All the Titans of Planet Vegeta looked to the destruction while King Ghidorah looked to Lord Bagan as the smaller Titan said, "I assume you get the picture." Pointing to the scouter he said, "They're useful are they not."

He chuckled while King Ghidorah lowered all three of his heads in defeat. Lord Bagan then said, "I'll leave five hundred units as a gift for your troops." Leaning forward he came close to King Ghidorah's middle head as he said, "If you don't think that's enough, feel free to complain." He then darkly added, "I believe we're done here."

King Chameleon, Lord Bagan and the entire Bagan Force boarded the main ship. Every one of the Titans scowled as they watched them leave, but none more so than King Ghidorah as all three heads gritted their teeth. When the ships had levitated off the ground and were soon high in the sky, they all started to glow as they prepared to jump into hyperspace. Then with a boom from the engines each of the ships departed from Planet Vegeta. The right head clenched one of the scouters in its jaws while the middle and left heads stared down at it. Then with a growl from all three heads the right head hardened its grip and caused the scouter's visor to crack.

(End of track)

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** So sorry for ending the chapter like this, and I'm not sure if the next one will be any longer. Hopefully I can make the chapters longer as I go along in this story. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from either franchise. The story and moves of Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and the characters of Godzilla belongs to Toho, Tristar and Legendary Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** And here is where we meet two of the three main characters when they were still adorable. And I want to go ahead and say that I really hope that they bring Destroyah into the Monsterverse.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Two: Monster X and Destroyah**

After the ordeal with the new Bagan Force, King Ghidorah was making his way through the halls of the palace with a scowl on two of his three heads. He had just passed by each of the sections that had been destroyed by Bagan in their failed attempt to do away with that monster and the rest of those loyal to him. Both the middle and left heads cursed that it did not go the other way, still being forced to serve underneath true tyrants like Bagan and his father. Seeing as how upset they were, the left head then suggested with a smirk, "How about we go and see how our boy is doing, eh?"

Both of the other heads looked to him as he shrugged the left wing, "Might be a little bigger since the last time we saw him."

"Uh!" The right head groaned and said, "As much as I wouldn't mind doing anything else, that might take our minds off of our failure."

"We only failed because of that device." The middle head stated as he recalled how it had happened. Then he pointed out, "Had none of them been wearing those infernal scouters besides Bagan, the operation might have gone a lot more smooth."

"Enough of that." The left head dismissed, "Let's go and see him."

"Very well." The right head relented. The middle head didn't say anything as they then headed towards the nursery. King Ghidorah soon came upon the door that had the nursery beyond it. The door slid open and the three-headed Hydra walked in. The nursery was full of infant Titans no matter what their species may have been, growing for the army of Planet Vegeta. On a pedestal above the tanks of a dull yellow, an assortment of colors of blue, orange, purple and green that indicated the Titan children who would become the next elite soldiers. But above them in a red tank floated the Hydra's son. Two Titans stationed in that area walked up beside their king as he climbed up to the top platform. He looked into the tank that housed a young monster with black skin and bone like structures around his body, tail and head. An oxygen mask covered the young Titan's face while another machine covered his bottom to deal with waste. When the king stopped, the two Titans behind him stopped and bowed in respect. Noticing how big the young Titan had become, King Ghidorah laughed from all three heads and the middle looked impressed as he chuckled before saying, "He's growing bigger and stronger with every day."

Moving closer to the tank the right head then said, "Our son, our pride and joy. Little Monster X, the latent battle power within you is astonishing." His grin grew wide as he stated while all three heads looked to the young prince, "It is you who will rule the universe." A scowl came unto his and the other head's faces as he knew that the Titans of Planet Vegeta would come, "That monster Bagan thinks that the Titans of this world will serve him without question." He flared his wings dramatically as he determinedly said, "But he'll fall to us."

Gently placing his wings against the glass the middle head then said with a smile, "We look forward to watching you grow into a vicious king."

"But if he rules the universe," the left head put in, "then he won't be a king. He'll be an emperor."

"A Kaiser by rights." The right head realized. The middle head smirked, "When he comes into power, no longer will he be Monster X, but Kaiser Ghidorah!"

King Ghidorah then turned to walk back out of the nursery with a sweep of his wings as he turned. As they walked down the ramp, the left head then looked to the green tank and then asked, "Who on Planet Vegeta is that?"

(Cue **Broly's Potential** track)

The other heads looked to and became suspicious. The Titan inside the tank had red skin coloring, bat-like wings folded against his back, three clawed hands, six clawed feet, an odd looking chest as it looked somewhat like a hole, the tail had a pincer on the end and on the child's head he had a small horn. The child had been outfitted with the same tank equipment as Monster X and the other Titan children as he floated about in the tank. But none of the heads recognized the boy and could tell that he was more of a commoner's child. Glaring up to the two Titans on the top platform the middle head questioned, "Who is this child? What is he doing in the same room as our son?"

"I don't recognize him at all!" The right head shouted as he came closer to look at the young Titan inside the tank. This caused the two Titans to gasp and run down the stairs as one said, "Your Majesty!"

"This is Destroyah." One of the Titans told King Ghidorah while placing a scanner against the tank. It read Destroyah's power level as the Titan said, "He is the child of Colonel Caesar."

The numbers stopped and the screen flashed read as the number was incredibly high for a boy Destroyah's age. King Ghidorah wasn't pleased as he reminded them from the right head, "This nursery is reserved for children who will become the elite for Planet Vegeta!" The same head scoffed as he said, "Not some low ranking baby chicken off of the street." With a snarl he demanded while scaring the two with a third having joined them, "Explain yourselves."

"Yes, of course, your Majesty." One of the Titans said as he looked down to the number on the scanner. Looking back to the three headed Hydra he said, "You see we found that his latent abilities are exceptionally high."

"You dare suggest that this commoner has a rating that's on par with our son?!" King Ghidorah angrily questioned from all three heads. The same Titan then said, "Well, sir, I…" He looked to the shorter Titan and that Titan nodded for him to go on, "Whenever we analyzed Destroyah earlier, we found that he far exceeded your son."

King Ghidorah's left head looked between Monster X and Destroyah as all three of them then angrily exclaimed, "What you're saying is impossible!" All three heads snarled at the other Titans as the middle head said with great pride, "The prince's rating broke every record in Titan history!"

"Give us that!" The right head growled and snatched the power analyzer from the other Titan. Placing the scanner up against the glass, the right head had to use his tongue to turn it on. As the scanner started to measure Destroyah's number, the child in the tank let loose a cry as the number continued climbing and suddenly the scanner started shorting out. As the number became unreadable, the scanner suddenly exploded inside the right head's mouth. While the other two heads cringed in pain, the right head coughed up a little smoke after dropping the scanner. The short Titan was scared as he apologized to the king, "I'm terrible sorry." Looking down to the device he deduced, "The gage appears to have shorted out.

"We'll get a new one right away." He assured King Ghidorah. The female Titan, a serpent type, informed, "I'm sending for one now."

It took a few minutes before the new scanner arrived, but once they had it hooked up they started to measure Destroyah's power again. When it stopped with a beep, one of the Titans then said, "Upon further inspection his rating is less than half his original number." He didn't understand it as he admitted, "We've had a handful of odd anomalous readings in the nursery lately." He looked to Destroyah as he said, "His must have been due to a device malfunction."

"That being said even if we do ignore the previous data," The serpent Titan said as she looked at the tablet within her coils, a smile formed on her face as she said, "Destroyah's latent abilities are truly remarkable."

All three heads didn't seem swayed be their words, even if the boy was going to have remarkable power. The short Titan then said gesturing to the young Titan, "And once he receives his training, he'll grow to be an outstanding warrior. He'll be a powerful asset to our forces."

"He could even end up being the legendary Super Titan." The female Titan added, causing King Ghidorah's entire body stiffen at the thought. And that thought made him angry not only seeing that the boy's power could be a danger to the universe, but was also a little jealous that he could be so much more powerful than his own son. All three heads looked to the young Destroyah before they gritted their teeth.

(End of track)

With a huff the middle ordered, "I want him prepped to be sent to world."

"An outlying world." The right head growled. The left head then added, "And we don't care if the boy's father knows. Just get it done before he catches wind of this plan."

"Not to sound disrespectful, your Majesty," the short Titan said, "but are you sure that you wish to dispose of Destroyah, seeing as he could be very beneficial to our forces?"

"I'm quite positive." The middle head said with a grim frown. He and the other two heads knew what they were all thinking as they all ordered, "Just get it done!"

"Yes, your Majesty." All four of the nursery worker Titans said with a bow of their heads. Without another word, King Ghidorah marched out of the nursery.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** Since we never saw it in the movie, I wanted to give you all a look at what King Vegeta might have been doing after the Frieza Force and discovering Broly. I'll give the next chapter a few more words regarding to how Paragus might have found out about Broly's fate. But done with our Titan friends. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from either franchise. The story and moves of Dragon Ball Super belongs to Akira Toriyama and the characters of Godzilla belongs to Toho, Tristar and Legendary Studios. I apologize for any errors in grammar and/or if I was not accurate in reference to something.

**A/N:** The beginning of this chapter will also be different from how the movie goes as well.

\\_|_/

**Chapter Three: Destroyah's Exile and Caesar's Vengeful Vow**

Four of the five Titans carefully twisted the cap off of Destroyah's tank. The machine that kept young Destroyah from sinking into the machine then raised the young Titan up to the opening at the top. Two of the Titans then gently took Destroyah out of the tank while the serpent Titan removed Destroyah's mask from his face. Destroyah squirmed a little when they removed the machinery from his body and it made the older Titans a little nervous. When Destroyah opened his eyes, he felt that he was in danger and was about to start struggling when he felt a slight jolt of pain before falling unconscious again. The big Titan then cradled young Destroyah in their arms before carrying him out of the nursery. While they and Destroyah descended the stairs, one of the other Titans began draining the tank of its liquid substance.

The Titan brought young Destroyah into a room that had battle uniforms for the young Titans who would be sent off world. Knowing that he didn't have much time in case Destroyah awakened again, the Titan worked fast in putting on the younger Titan's uniform. Setting the young Titan in a sitting position, the Titan took a uniform made for the Titans with wings and opened the flaps. Carefully placing the head opening of the uniform around Destroyah's neck, he then clipped the back side of the uniform together again. Turning Destroyah to where his back faced him, the Titan then clipped the rest of the young Titan's battle uniform together. He placed a pair of blue shorts on the boy afterwards. Taking Destroyah into his arms again, the Titan then walked out of the room.

Walking up to an awaiting Titan, the Titan carrying Destroyah then said, "Take him and have a pod prepped for departure to a faraway world. King Ghidorah's orders. Doesn't care which world, as long as its far."

The Titan didn't question the orders as he took Destroyah into his own arms. Then turning away he took Destroyah to the pod platform.

\\_|_/

The Titan carrying Destroyah arrived on a private transport to the pod platform. Entering the building, he walked to one of the waiting pods and was able to hold Destroyah in one hand while using the other to punch in a few commands. The pod door lowered and revealed the insides, a leather seat and an onboard computer that had the coordinates already locked in. The Titan placed Destroyah into the seat before returning to the controls and activated the life support systems. The pod door closed just as Destroyah's eyes were starting to open again. The darkness and his young age caused Destroyah to once again fall into slumber, too young to be aware of what was going on. The Titan pressed a few more commands into the console and the pod was pulled away.

\\_|_/

Colonel Caesar walked through the halls of the palace as he had a lot on his mind. It was mostly on Destroyah as he remembered hearing the news of the boy's battle power. He was a little nervous about how the rest of the Titans of Planet Vegeta would treat him, but was also happy to know that his son would be a powerful warrior. As he came to an intersection, two other Titans came walking around the corner. One of them looked to Caesar and said, "Hey, Caesar! Congratulations! I hear your son's gonna be sent off world."

"What?" Caesar said and looked to the Titan, "What did you say?"

"Yeah, I just heard." The Titan nodded a little confused about Caesar's reaction, "We've all heard that your boy, Destroyah, is gonna be sent off world. King Ghidorah must seem to think that the kid's got potential."

"But Destroyah's still too young to be sent off." Caesar argued. The other Titan then said, "Nearly everyone's heard something about it." Caesar's eyes widened as he said, "The nursery Titans took Destroyah out of the tank, prepped him in a uniform and sent him off to the pod platform."

Caesar didn't say another word as he rushed past the two towards the nursery. The two Titans watched him go with confused looks. Colonel Caesar soon reached the nursery doors and shoved them open. His actions startled the nursery Titans as they looked up to see him rushing in. Caesar ran up the stairs and looked with horrified eyes to find that Destroyah's tank was indeed empty and his mask lying on the wet ground. Looking to one of the nursery Titans, he demanded, "Where is my son? Where is he being sent to?!"

"Destroyah is to be sent to an outlying world." The serpent Titan said as she slithered up onto the platform. Then she added, "As per King Ghidorah's orders, he was to be sent to a planetoid that orbits Star Ninety-four. A planetoid called Vampa."

Caesar believed that this was a mistake, and rushed back down the stairs to have an audience with the king. He would do anything to save Destroyah. As they watched him go, one of the Titans touched an earpiece and said, "Inform his Majesty that Colonel Caesar is on his way."

"_Understood._" A Titan on the other end responded.

\\_|_/

As Colonel Caesar was making his way to see the king, the Titans on the pod platform were preparing Destroyah's pod for departure. The doors opened as the pod was raised into the sun. When it stopped, a small countdown was started. When the countdown

\\_|_/

Caesar rushed through the corridors until the king's throne room came into view. He saw that two guards were positioned at the door and moved to stand in his way. They tried to keep him out, but Caesar struggled against them and growled, "Get out of my way!"

Then shoving them out of his path he continued to the doors and pushed against them. Caesar came into the room and the two guards came in to apprehend him. But the announcer Titan held up a hand and said, "That's far enough."

"Please, forgive me for barging in." Caesar apologized while bowing on one knee. He then repeated what he had been told and seen, "I, understand, you plan to send Destroyah away." He swallowed as he added, "I was told that his pod is destined for an outlying world."

"That's correct." King Ghidorah's middle head said as he sat on his throne. Two rows of five Titans, ten in total flanked the Titan King. The middle head stood tall while the right head laid against the head rest and the left head was propped up by his wing. Caesar tried to argue for Destroyah, "That's a fate meant for a lower class warrior, not my son."

"On the contrary," King Ghidorah's left head pointed out with a smirk, "what better way is there to prove that your son is a truly powerful warrior by having him conquer an unclaimed planet on his own." Then the same head reminded, "After all, that's what we, the Titans of Planet Vegeta, have always done, whether they be in their prime or younglings. We find and subjugate valuable worlds and sell them to the highest bidder."

"But his destination is the planetoid Vampa." Caesar argued as he remembered seeing the feed, "It's an inhospitable world devoid of intelligent life." He looked to his king as he said, "I don't see how we could make much of a profit on it."

"The truth of the matter is that your son Destroyah's latent abilities are abnormally elevated." The middle head said, no longer beating around the bush. The right head then added, "We would go as far as call him a freak." This caused Caesar to glance up at the king as he said, "Someday that power will more than likely drive him completely insane." All three heads glanced out the window as the same head added, "When that time comes, he'll not only be a threat to Planet Vegeta and its Titans, but to the entire Universe.

"Be grateful that we are exiling him to a far away world and not ending his life." The left head tried to make it sound not so horrible, even though it was.

(Cue **Paragus' Rage **track)

"No, this isn't right." Caesar said as he stood back up. Another thought dawned on him and he pointed to King Ghidorah and accused, "You! You're jealous." He put it together and said, "Because Destroyah's latent abilities surpass that of the Prince's, don't they." He found it outrageous as he growled, "You're trying to exile my son!"

"Nice restating what one of us just said." The right head scoffed as all three head's gazes hardened at the lion Titan. The middle head then threatened, "Say another word and we will have your tongue." Caesar stiffened from it, but became angry when the middle head added, "Then kill the both of you."

Both the right and left heads looked to the window as the middle told Caesar, "Besides, you're too late. He's already gone. We had the pod launched before you got here."

"So sorry." The left head shrugged while glancing to Destroyah's father. Caesar looked to the window too to see the pod rising to the air before it blasted off. The lion Titan rushed to the window before using his shoulder to bash through it. He jumped off the sill before any of the Titans inside the throne room could stop him and flew towards one of the other launch pads. When he reached the platform Caesar maneuvered to where his feet touched down. Walking towards one of the ships he shoved another Titan out his way, "Move it!"

"Hey, sir." The Titan tried to warn, "This area's for authorized personnel only." But Caesar didn't stop as another Titan watched as he walked in as the other Titan shouted, "Sir!"

"What are you-" A furry green Titan questioned as he followed Caesar into the ship. Caesar started typing in commands into the computer. Then he tried to say, "You don't have permission to launch this."

But it fell on deaf ears as Caesar caused the ship to take off. The Titans outside shielded themselves as one shouted, "Watch out!"

The ship quickly rose into the air before leaving the planet's atmosphere. They were still close enough for the radio to pick up from the platform as a Titan on the other end ordered, "_Return here at once! I repeat, return here at once!_"

Caesar switched the radio off while Gabara pleaded, "Please, we have to go back!"

"I can't. I have to save my son." Caesar shook his head before putting the pedal to the floor. Gabara stumbled backwards as the ship flew faster. Caesar growled before ranting, whether he wanted Gabara to listen or not, "King Ghidorah's always been proud of his child's exceptional latent abilities." He thought back when he saw the empty tank and equipment laying a puddle of fluids as he continued, "The three headed fool can't stand the fact that my son is almost the same age as the prince, but far exceeds his power level." With a growl he promised, "He won't get away with this!"

"The pod's destination is some remote location that I've never seen before." Gabara said as he had never seen the world while Caesar pulled up a navigational computer. Caesar then said, "Yes, apparently, it's a planetoid called Vampa, it orbits around Star Ninety-Four."

"But why send him there?" Gabara asked while the lion Titan continued punching in keys. Caesar's hand stilled as Gabara pointed out, "We don't know of any inhabited planets in that area."

"The king's goal isn't to conquer this system. It's to get rid of my son." Caesar said while lifting his hand from the controls. Clenching it he then stated, "But I'll make sure Destroyah survives no matter what."

Feeling a little more sympathetic, Gabara then said, "Okay. I get it." But then he tried to point out, "But-"

"Don't worry, Gabara." Caesar told him as he stood up from the seat. Then he walked to the back and told him, "Once I rescue Destroyah, we'll go live on some other world." Stopping next to one of the bunks he then reassured, "After you drop us off you can head back to Planet Vegeta if you like."

"You aren't coming back yourself?" Gabara asked . Caesar lightly smirked as he said, "No, if I did I would just be executed." Then making a vow the lion Titan then said, "I'll raise Destroyah to be a mighty warrior on my own." He had a crazed look on his eye as he added, "And then I'll have my revenge; against King Ghidorah!"

(End of track)

The ship continued to chase after the pod towards Vampa.

\\_|_/

**Author's Note:** This is what I think how Paragus would go about when he heard about Broly's fate. Not to mention that this chapter is somewhat longer than the last two. I wonder how long future chapters will be. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. See you next time.


End file.
